


My Pretty Little Prison Bitch

by HeartSkipStyles



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Blowjobs, Bottom Harry, Closet Sex, Dominant Louis, Fluff, GET IT, Gay Sex, Gay Smut, Just Sex, M/M, Plot, Prison, Prison Sex, Protective Louis, Smut, Top Louis, both the boys are prisoners, but there is smut, cuz theyre in the closet, harry is louis' bitch, im bad at tags, larry stylinson - Freeform, larry stylinson smut, louis stands up for harry, porn with a plot, prisoner larry, prisoners larry, that pun though, there is fluff, thrust in to that ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 13:35:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3328394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartSkipStyles/pseuds/HeartSkipStyles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is new in prison, he is seen as the new prey. Everyone thinks Louis is such a bad guy but Harry and Louis fall for eachother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Pretty Little Prison Bitch

**Author's Note:**

> 4751 words I am proud af  
> please comment and give it kudos bc it took me 5eva

So this wasn’t meant to happen. This was never the plan. I was young and careless. Sure, prison was always in the back of mind, I thought about it a lot. I never thought I would get caught, I never thought I would make it here. I’m only young, I should be out getting drunk and having fun, fucking boys and falling in love. Instead, I’m squatting naked in front of some random stranger to check for drugs up my asshole. It’s quite a change. I’ve had a few things stuck up my ass but a little bag of cocaine isn’t one of them. 

I was in handcuffs, wasn’t the first time. I’ve been caught for stealing, having drugs and a few other stupid things before. I was somehow roped in to a crime, bigger than anything else – my uncle had been dealing with some business which I didn’t realise was actually drug dealing. He asked me to drive this old beaten up car to some dodgy part of London, park it, and leave it and come back home. I thought nothing of it, I simply thought he wanted to get rid of the car. Turns out there was shit tons of cocaine in the boot, under the seats and in the interior and the whole purpose of me dropping of the car was so that my Uncle could pay back thousands of pounds of debt he owed to some gangster drug dealer. My fingerprints were found on the door and steering wheel, now I don’t know if you ever experienced anything to do with the justice system but they’re utter shit. My lawyer was shit and my uncle completely blamed me. 

I cried for a week straight when the court finalised I was guilty, they thought I was lying. I never thought of myself as a bad person, I’ve done some bad things but I’m not a bad person. I have my mother’s name tattooed on my knuckles for fucks sake. I don’t know how I am going to fit in to prison, I’ve seen articles and books which give you the stereotypical “don’t drop your soap” but to be honest I’m up for any affection as long as it’s willing. I’m scared what sort of person I’ll be when I leave prison, it changes you. Nowhere to run. Nowhere to hide. No-one to comfort you when you’re having a bad day. 

“This way, Styles.” A warden strictly spoke, wrapping their hand around my forearm and dragging me to some room, passing me an orange uniform. What an atrocious colour. “Get dressed.”

I nodded, my words not functioning. I quickly dressed, keeping my eyes down as she stared at me – making me extremely uncomfortable.

“You’re in room 403, remember that. You’re bunk B, don’t trade with anyone without permission. There will be daily inspections and inmate checks. Relationships in the prison are not permitted and no fucking around. You’re here to serve your time, not get yourself a boyfriend.” She told me, handing me my bag of stuff and some shoes which I slipped on before following her. “Visiting days are on Saturdays, you’re allowed a fifteen minute phone call per day but it’s just like pay as you go, you need credit. There is a shop, down that hall.” She pointed. “Where you can buy things like toothbrushes, flip flops, hair brushes etcetera etcetera. There’s a library down there, but there are signs to navigate you around. Breakfast is at eight, lunch is at one and dinner is at six.”

I licked my lips, trying to process the new information. “Here is your room, make yourself at home as this is your home for a year or so. The bathrooms are down there. Good luck Styles.” She winked at me, before marching off. 

Turning, I saw myself making eye contact with a strongly built man. He was bald but tattoos covered the exposed skin, I gulped as he walked towards me. 

“So Styles, pretty boy ain’t you?” He growled, eyes looking at me up and down. I said nothing. “Well I ain’t no gay boy, so keep that dick in your pants.”

I nodded, too scared to even speak. I placed my bag on top of the bunk which was labelled B, feeling eyes on me.

“My name’s Tyrone.” A skinny looking lad said from the bunk beneath me. His hair was dyed black but quite short, but you could still give it a good tug during a blow job. Thick framed glasses hid his blue eyes and he looked like something fresh out of tumblr.

“I’m Harry, erm Styles.” I mumbled awkwardly.

“Well it’s nice to meet you Styles. That’s Blake, the big old bald guy. And that guy with his headphones in over there.” Tyrone pointed to a guy with his eyes closed, laying on the top bunk opposite mine, messy chestnut hair that fell over his closed eyelids and a little bit of stubble on his chiselled jaw. He was fucking gorgeous. “That’s Louis Tomlinson. Don’t speak to him.”

“Why?” I choked out, my eyes still focused on him. 

“He killed a man.” He said blankly and my eyes bulged. He didn’t look responsible for someone’s death.

“How’d you know?” I questioned, running my fingers through my messy hair.

“Stop staring at him.” Tyrone scolded. “I’ve heard stuff, he isn’t a nice bloke Harry. Stay away from him if you wanna make it through your sentence in one piece.”

I pursed my lips before looking away quickly. “C’mon, it’s nearly dinner. I want to get the food whilst it’s still warm.” Tyrone said, tugging on my arm. “You coming bonehead?”

“Fuck you.” Blake swore, tensing his jaw as he got up from his bunk.

“You know you want to, wanna see that big bald head between my legs and those pretty lips wrapped around my cock.” Tyrone teased, winking at Blake who hid a smirk.

“Shut up dickhead, that was one time, my wife is still mad at me.” Blake retorted, shoving Tyrone lightly in to the wall. 

“Mad that you got your dick sucked or mad that I give better head?” Tyrone snickered, wrapping his skinny stick arm around Blake. “C’mon mate, I’m hungry.”

Blake and Tyrone lead me in to a grey painted brick room, a couple of men were scattered at the tables eating food from their white plastic plates. I clenched my jaw as I followed timidly behind them in the line. I took a plate in my shaky hand and shuffled up the line. I connected eyes with a blonde guy, who was serving some sort of poor excuse for food. 

“New kid aye?” He had a strong accent, and a harmless smile. I nodded weakly. “I’m Niall.” He introduced himself. “It’ll get better, you’ll get used to the food, the atmosphere, the people. Just don’t chew the food. It’s a bit funky.”

“Thanks Niall.” I mumbled as he hefted a big spoonful of something on to my plate, I was guessing it was some sort of stew. Niall nodded at me, giving a small smile before serving the bloke behind me.

“Excuse me.” I heard a voice grumble, pushing past me in the line. I turned slightly to see the guy from my room. Louis. He glanced at me as he walked past, almost stopping in his tracks. His eyes were a light shade of blue, surrounded by thick lashes. They reminded of me of the sea, not the type in England but the exotic beaches in the Caribbean or something. They made me feel like home. 

Louis looked away sharply, licking his lips and walking up to a dark haired lad who was serving food. My eyes were focused on Louis but I couldn’t help but stare at the other boy, tanned skin, brunet eyes with thick black lashes. His hair was flicked over to the right, with his sided shaved. 

“You got my special order?” Louis asked, his voice was stern but at the same time it was light and delicate. I guess I looked too much in to people.

“Here you go mate. Remember to smoke it behind the shed so you don’t get seen, if you get caught with it I’m fucked.” The other man spoke, handing a plastic tray of food, with something beside the jell-o tub. A joint?

“Thanks Zayn. I owe you mate.” Louis winked and Zayn screwed his face up in disgust. I shuffled down the line quickly, getting my jell-o and my cold lumpy mash before following Blake and Tyrone to their table. 

I munched on the cold mash aimlessly as I surveyed the dinner room. It seemed as if everyone was divided in to their own cliques, as if it was high school again. You had, the old people, the mixed race people, the pretty boys, the tough blokes and then whoever I was sitting with and Louis. Louis sat on his own, furiously stabbing his mash and fiddling with his plastic spoon. 

A few other men walked over to the table I was sat at, engaging in casual conversation whilst I sat in silence. I sighed quietly, looking around hopelessly, my gaze stopping once I saw Louis again. He had a little bit of mash on his upper lip – I swear it’s the most adorable thing ever. He looked up and I quickly looked away, not wanting him to catch me staring.

“Oi.” A rough voice growled at me, I quickly looked to my right and saw a tall man standing over me, tattoos covered his arms and his hair was gelled back. I gulped.

“You’re in my fucking seat.” He spoke, raising his thick eyebrows at me. 

“O-oh I-I didn’t realise. I-I’ll just” My stuttered were cut off by a cold, lumpy mixture being dumped on my head. My mouth dropped in shock, realising it was his dinner.

“Next time, go sit with your little gay boys. This is my territory, I don’t wanna see you here again. Got it, fucker?” He spat at me, his face close to mine. I nodded, quickly getting up from my seat, slipping in the process. I groan and a chatter of laughter filled the room. Tears brimmed in my eyes whilst I quickly got up, running out the room and getting eyed by guards who simply stared and did nothing. 

\--

It’s eight o’clock now, I wanted to go shower straight after the whole incident at dinner but the guards wouldn’t let me. I walked in to the bathrooms, the walls were painted a pale, sickly blue, green and black mold had started to grown on the peeling paint. The shower stalls were cramped, with dirty floors. There was no privacy here, the shower curtains were transparent and I felt fear brewing inside me. I didn’t want anyone to come fuck me in the shower or something. I was waiting in a line behind some other lads, a towel was wrapped around my wait whereas some others just walked around freely. As men walked past, I could see them staring at my chest and tattoos eagerly, making me feel uncomfortable. Once it was my turn, I unwrapped the towel, and hung it over the cubicle wall along with my fresh clothes and turned on the hot water. I face the wall as I began to clean my hair from the dry stew in my loose curls. I endured the time, not exactly treasuring the lack of privacy but enjoying the quiet and warmth. If I focused hard enough and close my eyes, I could almost imagine myself back at home. Home. 

After I was done, I securely wrapped the towel back around my body and exited the cubicle, taking my clothes too, the next man pushing past me quickly. I walked to the sinks to brush my teeth only to find Louis, the only available sink was next to him. I placed my clothes on the counter and opening my little bag which I had put in the pockets, which had my little bottle of shampoo, conditioner and body wash along with a toothbrush and toothpaste. 

“You know, you can’t hide your dick forever.” Louis said beside me and I turned to look at him, raising an eyebrow. “You’ll get used to it, but it’ll have to be soon. You can’t go back to the room with dripping wet hair.” He curled his finger around a strand of my wet hair, and I looked at him saying nothing.

“You’ll need to get dressed too. You know there’s over a thousand men at this correction facility. One of them is gonna see your penis, don’t think none of them have ever not seen a penis which isn’t theirs before.” Louis rambled. “You shouldn’t be insecure though, you’re pretty hot.”

My cheeks heated slightly, and I looked down at my feet to hide my smile.

“I’ll see you around, H.” Louis spoke, giving me a quick wink as he walked away, and I couldn’t help but admire his ass in the horrid orange trousers. 

\--

It’s midnight now, I can’t stop staring at the digital clock on Blake’s metal dresser, the numbers blinking by the second. I didn’t expect to get much sleep tonight, I was half expecting myself to burst in to tears. So I did. I sobbed quietly in to my pillow, suffocating my tears and myself for that matter. I felt a hand on my back and I quickly turned.

“The first night is always the worst.” Louis muttered, passing me a packet of tissues.

“Thanks.” I mumbled, taking the tissues from him and wiping the salty tears. “I must seem like a fucking weakling right now.”

“Everyone has weak moments, Harry.” He sympathised. “Nudge over.”

I did as I was told, and watched Louis as he hoisted himself up on to my bunk. We laid next to each other our hands on our chests, looking up at the ceiling. 

“I was like this too when I came here, I’m pretty sure everyone was. I don’t understand why Kyle has to be such an asshole.” Louis grumbled, intertwining our fingers.

“Kyle?”

“The shit head that dropped that stew on you.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah. He’s lucky I didn’t fucking take out his guts with my spoon.” Louis muttered, his teeth gritted. I smiled lightly, placing my head in the crook of Louis’ neck.

“What are you in here for, Lou?” I asked, letting out a tiny yawn, nudging my nose against his soft skin. “Tyrone told me you murdered someone, ‘said you’re bad.”

“I technically did go down for murder, but it wasn’t me H.” Lou informed me. “It was during a robbery, I didn’t realise my partners had guns. Someone got shot. I got blamed.”

“Armed robbery? But you go down for life for that.” I frantically spoke.

“My lawyer bent some rules, I’m in here for four years. Got two more.” Louis answered, turning his body so we were now spooning. “What are you in here for?”

“My uncle set me up for some massive drug exchange thing.” I responded, sighing as Louis placed his arms around my hips taking the position of the big spoon despite him being much smaller than I am. 

“That’s really shitty.” Louis murmured. “How long is your sentence?”

“Two years.” Harry sighed.

“That’s not too bad kiddo. You made it through the first day, there were hiccups but you’ll be fine.” Louis soothed me, his lips hovering over my ears, resulting in goosebumps to rise on my skin.

“You’re a good person, Lou.” I commented, with a yawn.

“Go to sleep you.”

“You’re not going to leave me, are you?” I asked, enjoying his company.

“Not if you don’t want me to.”

“Please stay, Louis.” I begged.

“Of course. Goodnight H. Sleep tight.” Louis whispered in my ear, pressing a kiss to my jaw.

“Goodnight Lou.”

\---

I actually slept really well, considering it was my first night in prison. I’m glad I met Louis, he seemed nice. I didn’t understand why Tyrone said those things about him when Lou’s been the nicest person I’ve met so far. Tyrone didn’t even stand up for me when that Kyle guy dropped his shitty dinner on my head. Maybe Tyrone was the bad guy here. I can’t make a judgement yet, considering I haven’t even been here 24 hours but it seemed as if the roles portrayed here were all fucked up. 

“Oi, Tyrone look at the gay boys.” A deep voice snickered, and I peered my eyes open to see Blake and Tyrone staring at Louis and I. It was almost as bad as when my mother walked in on me and my boyfriend cuddling, and we were naked and she didn’t know I was gay. That was a fun experience. 

“You use that as an insult but you do realise you’re the only one in this room that isn’t gay.” Tyrone groaned, putting his glasses on.

“Which is exactly why I can say it.” Blake retorted, putting his orange shirt on. 

“I don’t know why I put up with you.” Tyrone groaned.

“Oh fuck off, c’mon let’s go have breakfast, I need to hit the gym before we head to work.” Blake said, grabbing his wrist and leading him out the room.

“I really don’t understand them too. It’s like a platonic relationship.” I commented, and Louis squeezed his grip on me. “Do they like each other or? Anyway, it’s funny how they act, it’s as if they’re in the normal world.”

“This is normal for them, once you’ve been in here a while, you get used to it. I’ll show you the ropes.” Louis assured, staring at me with his big blue eyes. “Come on, let’s get out of bed. I’m starving as fuck.”

“I’m kinda scared to go the dinner hall.” I muttered, playing with my hands.

“Why babe?” Louis questioned, stretching his arms. 

“Because of Kyle, I’m scared he’ll start shit on me again.”

“He won’t H, as long as I am there and you stand up for yourself.” He told me, kissing my cheek before jumping off the bunk. “We need to get you a job.”

“A job?” I repeated.

“Yes a job. Everyone has to have one, I was thinking you could work with me at the hardware shop” Louis thought out loud. 

“Oh no. Lou, I can’t.”

“I wanted to spend time with you Harry. No one around here likes me. I’m only looking out for you. You’re my pretty little prison bitch.” He teased, squeezing my cheeks together. I rolled my eyes, jumping off the bunk.

“Let’s just get breakfast first, we can work from there.” I compromised. Louis nodded in agreement, ruffling his hair in front of the mirror screwed on the wall before we walked out the room.

“I really hope it’s something edible today.” Louis spoke.

“I really hope it’s something that doesn’t ruin my hair.” I muttered and Louis rolled his eyes.

“Nothing could ruin your hair.” He complemented with a wink as we walked in to a crowded dinner room. Louis and I grabbed a tray each and tagged at the end of the line which was moving very slowly.

“Hey Harry.” A voice greeted me and I looked up to see Niall.

“Hi Niall, how you doing?”

“Not too shabby. How are you? The first night go alright?” My eyes flickered towards Louis who was currently having a chat with Zayn.

“It went alright.”

“Alright?” Niall repeated with a suggestive glint in his eyes.

“Oh shush Niall, we’re just friends.”

“For now.” He winked, putting a big spoonful of porridge on my tray. 

I rolled my eyes, following behind Louis as he got his breakfast. We sat down at the table at the back of the room, opposite each other.

“See. This isn’t so bad, is it?” Louis commented, picking up a spoonful of porridge. “Now open up, cutie.”

“You can’t be serious.” I exclaimed, staring at the spoon hovering near my lips. He smirked as I unhinged my jaw and he pushed the food in to my mouth. I chewed slowly as Louis ate some himself, I couldn’t help but smile at him. 

“Hey stew boy.” A man, who I’d never seen before snickered as he waked past, his gang of men that looked similar just smirked flicking pieces of porridge at me. I flinched, wiping it quickly off my arms. 

“Kyle has a little message for you.” A bloke behind the other guy said, and I furrowed my eyebrows slightly. “He said that if you fuck with him, then he’ll personally fuck you.” 

My mouth dropped. Was that a rape threat? What in god’s name was wrong with these people? This was preposterous. 

“Alright fuck head, you can leave now.” Louis cursed, clenching his fists and staring at their posy walked away laughing.

“You okay babe?” Louis asked, placing his hand on my forearm. 

“Uh yeah.” I choked out. “I’m not really hungry anymore.” I muttered, getting and emptying my tray. Louis dumped his tray too, quickly following behind me as I rushed down the hallway. 

“Harry, slow down.” Louis yelled.

“NO RUNNING INMATE.” A guard shouted, his name tag said his name with L.Payne, I sighed, stopping and turning around to face Louis. I was suddenly pushed against a wall, lips hungrily on mine. One of Louis’ arms wrapped around my back, his hand cupping my bum. He quickly opened the cleaner’s closet and pushed us in.

My heads led to the back of his neck, my fingers began to tug on the back of his hair. A strained moan left Louis’ lips as he pulled away, before pressing his lips on to my jawline, small wet kisses on my skin. He made his way to my neck and began to nibble and suck on the skin, he was dominant and I was head over heels for it. I groaned, resting my head back against the wall. It was dark in here, but I could sense the hunger in his eyes, the eagerness as his tongue brushed against my neck.

“Fuck! Lou.” I stuttered, fisting his hair and tugging on it harder. I gritted my teeth and clenched my jaw as his hands roamed my body, one currently under my shirt and on my stomach and the other around my ass.

“I want this off.” Louis told me, his voice commanding, and I would be lying if I said it didn’t turn me on. He tugged at the end of my shirt and before I knew it, it was up and over my head taking a place on the floor or on some mop.

Louis’ hands pressed on to my bare, hot skin and I moaned as his drug his tongue down my stomach leading all the way to my V line. His fingers fiddled with the waistband of my trousers, not even asking for approval before tugging down my trousers along with my boxers. He wrapped his hand around me, using his fingers delicately. 

His warm tongue licked off the little bubble of pre-cum oozing out the slit, Louis’ kissed the head before wrapping his lips around it. His tongue swirling around the shaft, teasing me as he rolled his lips against me. I groaned, the sensation of his lips around my cock giving me such pleasure. I was already hard before he had started undressing me, so this really was a treat.

I groaned, fisting his hair and watching the whites of his eyes whilst he looked up at me bobbing his head up and down. Shaky breaths left my mouth as he took in more of me, grabbing on to his thigh as he continued to suck. I felt myself hit the back of the throat, and Louis began to gag around me. 

“Lou! I’m gonna cum.” I shrieked, holding on to the wall and breathing deeply. Louis pulled back, wrapping his hand around my cock, giving it some movement before feeling myself release. A loud moan left my lips and I looked down and focused my eyes to see Louis licking the hot, sticky liquid off his lips and cheeks.

“You taste so good, baby.” Louis complemented. “I wanna fuck you.”

“Do it.” I panted, still out of breath from the head I was just given.

“I’m gonna fuck you so hard, babe. Gonna wreck that pretty ass.” He growled, turning me around and giving my ass a light slap making me giggle. I turned back around and kissed him deeply, slipping my tongue straight in his mouth. 

“How come, I’m completely naked whilst you are still fully clothed?” I asked, pulling away and pouting slightly. Louis rolled his eyes, but kept a smirk on his lips as he lifted off his top up over his head. My eyes became glued to the new bare skin, a tattoo across his chest and a firm stomach. 

“Fuck, you’re so hot.”

Louis let out a low giggle before gently putting our foreheads together. “Have you been tested? We haven’t got a condom.” 

“I’m clean. M’ready. Just fuck me. Please.” I begged him. 

“Gladly.” He breathed out, turning me back around so I was pressed up against the wall naked. I felt his breath on my lower back and I jolted up as Louis inserted a finger in to me. I seethed out a gasp and a groan as he moved in finger in and out. 

“I’m going to put two in now, you ready?” Louis asked and I nodded, gulping and squeezing my eyes shut. My body fell in to a frenzy as Louis pumped his fingers, increasing the speed. And this was only the prep. 

“Fuck. Even the sight of you makes me hard, Haz.” Louis cursed, taking out his fingers and kissing the arch of my back.

“You ready for me baby?”

I nodded eagerly, a small “yes” falling out of my lips. I turned around and saw Louis pull his pants down, I couldn’t keep my eyes off him. Louis spread my cheeks with his hands, giving them a quick squeeze before pushing himself in to me. I let out a mumbled moan, Louis stayed still. Putting small kisses on to my shoulder blades.

“You ready for me to move?” Louis whispered.

“Yes. Fuck me already.”

Moans, groans and curses left my mouth as Louis behind to roll his hips. His movements began to get rapid, Louis began to thrust in to me. Causing pain but an immense amount of pleasure to course throughout my body.

“YES! LOUIS RIGHT THERE!” I screamed out, earning a squeeze on the ass cheek and a groan from Louis. 

I began to hear Louis swearing and chanting my name from behind me after each thrust, soon they became sloppy and by the way my legs were trembling, I could tell we were both about to cum soon.

“Come on baby.” Louis grunted before I felt him moan loudly and relax his head on my shoulder – spilling in to me.

“Fuck, can you turn the light on please?” I asked and I heard Louis hum in response before the lights were on. I saw him standing in front of me, stark naked, with flustered cheeks. I was sure I looked the same. I looked down at my leaking cock, and gritted my teeth. I needed to clean that up. 

“Here.” Louis passed me a rag.

“That so unsanitary, Lou.” I commented.

“We live in a prison everything’s unsanitary.” Louis muttered, and I pursed my lips, taking the rag and sorting myself out. 

After I was done, I dropped in to a mop bucket and tried to find my clothes. I pulled on my trousers, before turning around to find my top, only to see Louis wearing it.

“Louis, that’s my top.” I pointed out, he picked up the loose material and sniffed it.

“So it is. Well I’m keeping it on for today, it smells like you.” He responded, with a smile. I scoffed rolling my eyes, putting on Louis’ top as he opened the closet door, peeking his head out to cheek for guards.

“You know this is way too small for me?” I asked, as we walked out.

“I’ll make it up to you. Now let’s head to work, that is if you can still walk.” Louis teased, giving me a wink.


End file.
